El amor es cosa de dos
by Dra Scarlett
Summary: ¿Que pasara con los 3 protagonistas de esta famosa serie?¿Se quedara Kris con Matt o tal vez con Junior?Si quieres saber quien es el afortunado de los dos no esperes mas y sigue leyendo!


_Hola a todos!!! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste!!! Va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez en su vida hayan estado o están en la actualidad enamoradas y a aquellos seguidores de Wildfire... Si no es mucho pedir por mi parte, me gustaría que escribierais algún comentario contándome vuestras dudas sobre el fanfic o solamente lo que os a parecido. Estaré encantada de contestaros. Prometo que publicaré más capítulos en cuanto me sea posible!!!_

LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS QUE ESCRIBO NO SON MI CREACIÓN Y LO HAGO SIN NINGÚN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL AMOR ES COSA DE DOS**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA FIESTA**

A Kris nunca le habían entusiasmado demasiado las fiestas.

Y mucho menos una organizada por Junior.

Entre los invitados, a los que a la mayoría desconocía, se podía encontrar gente de todo tipo: fanáticos de la hípica que habían venido a la fiesta tan solo para oír los cotilleos más sabrosos del mundo ecuestre, antiguas alumnas del instituto al que antes iba Junior que se contoneaban glamorosas en su afán de encontrar algún buen partido para pasar la noche y algún que otro intruso que se había colado en la fiesta para observar si era verdad lo que se decía por ahí; las fiestas en casa de Junior son las mejores de todo el Condado…

Kris se aburría. Todavía no entendía como la había podido convencer Junior para asistir como su acompañante. Odiaba a aquella gente que la rodeaba, aquella música, el humo…

Seguía pensando en sus cosas cuando una mano la rozó levemente la espalda sacándola de su ensoñación, sin darse la vuelta adivinó que la mano pertenecía a Junior.

-¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? Que sepas que a veces es bueno salir de casa, aunque personas como tú piensen lo contrario.

Ya estaba él con sus bromas. Le había echado de menos. Desde la inundación del local y la discusión con su padre muchas cosas habían cambiado.

-Ja-Ja. Me cuesta darte la razón, pero tengo que reconocer que el ambiente no me disgusta- inventó Kris mintiendo como últimamente solía hacer- ¿Te apetece beber algo? Te traigo lo que quieras.

-No, gracias, por hoy ya he bebido bastante, pero tú si quieres sírvete, en la cocina guardo la reserva especial para la gente especial, quizás te gustaría mirar allí…

Y por segunda vez una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, aquella sonrisa que Kris conocía bien y por la que siempre se había sentido atraída…

A modo de asentimiento le devolvió una sonrisa tímida muy parecida a las que utilizaba en lugares en los que se sentía incómoda.

Sin esperar más se dirigió a la cocina. La gente que había venido a la fiesta la impedía desplazarse con rapidez ya que la interrumpían en su mero intento de llegar a su destino.

Cada vez eran más personas las que se acercaban sin premeditación con la típica frase de, "Hola, tú debes de ser Kris, Junior y Matt me han hablado tanto de ti que parece que te conozco de toda la vida", que ella tanto odiaba.

De pronto se paró a pensar y se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba, no había visto a Matt en toda la noche. Eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Hacía tiempo que Matt y ella no hablaban como lo hacían antes, ahora cuando se cruzaban en casa de Matt o en los boxes se saludaban tímidamente e intentaban apartar la mirada lo más rápido posible.

Kris todavía recordaba el beso improvisado que habían compartido semanas atrás en casa de Matt. Ella lo recordaba como un error para sus adentros, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había disfrutado del momento. Eso, sin duda, la inquietaba e inquietarse era una de las cosas que no se podía permitir, no estaba dispuesta a que la volvieran a hacer daño.

De repente se dio cuenta de que se había desviado de su ruta y que, sin querer, estaba entrando en el salón.

Sintiéndose como una idiota pudo divisar al final de la habitación a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente. La chica le pareció que era Dany por la facilidad que tenía de meter las manos por debajo del pantalón de su acompañante. Y el chico no era otro que Matt, que por la forma que le brillaban los ojos y por el color de sus coloretes en las mejillas se podía adivinar, que había bebido más de la cuenta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sintiéndose traicionada salió de la sala propinando un portazo que cortaba la sangre en las venas. Las personas de alrededor miraron sin disimulo para observar a qué se debía ese escándalo.

Kris había perdido la paciencia y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia la salida de la casa. Las personas se iban apartando cuando ella pasaba por delante ya que en su cara se podía observar con facilidad que en ese momento el horno no estaba para bollos. Detrás suyo una voz familiar que conocía bastante bien la llamaba a cada segundo con más fuerza ya que esa voz se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a ella.

Cuando por fin salió al porche de la casa, una fuerte mano le agarró la muñeca con una gran fuerza desesperada que la hizo pararse en seco.

Ya era oficial -dijo para sus adentros- esa noche se había convertido en la peor de su vida y no eran ni las dos de la mañana.

-Déjame explicartelo -casi chilló Matt con los pómulos sonrojados todavía por la intromisión que acababa de experimentar. Sin dejar espacio para una réplica, continuó hablando- todo lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido un error.

Kris no le eschuchaba, lo que ella quería era estar sola y no viejas excusas que tantas otras veces había escuchado. Mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas haciendo un esfuerzo supremo se dió cuenta de que Matt gracias al alcohol ni se tenía en pie, eso a su vez la hizo pensar lo fácil que lo había tenido Dany para hacerse con él. Sin duda era algo muy propio de ella.

-Dime Matt -replicó Kris que estaba empezando a perder fuerzas y una lágrima estaba a punto de escaparse de su ojo- ¿de qué sirve cometer errores si nunca se aprende de ellos?

Silencio. El mundo pareció pararse, el tiempo no avanzaba...

Kris empezó a notar como la mano que la oprimía la muñeca fue abriéndose poco a poco permitiéndole liberarse de ella.

Kris se ajustó la chaqueta con decisión y se fue a su casa por donde había venido. Matt se dejó caer contra la pared de la casa como un alma en pena...

Aunque afuera llovía a cántaros, Junior pudo contemplar desde la ventana todo lo que había pasado...

Estaba claro, la fiesta acababa de acabar para todos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
